The medical sealing machines are widely used in the disinfection of medical centers and has features such as continuous sealing.
At present, there are independent paper-plastic bag cutting machines in the market, and also independent paper-plastic bag sealing machines. Thus, in the specific operation, paper-plastic bags with different sizes and different lengths need to be used for different disinfection devices. Firstly, the paper-plastic bag needs to be cut on the cutting machine and then sealed on the independent sealing machine, which is inconvenient to use, and has the problems such as inefficient working and occupies large space.
Subsequently, research and development personnel have developed an integrated paper-plastic bag cutting and sealing machine that integrates a cutting function with a sealing function. The integrated machine includes a paper entering device (with adjustable paper entering length), a cutting device, a paper feeding device and a sealing device. Under the action of the paper entering device, the paper-plastic bag enters the upper and lower dual-belt conveying mechanism of the paper feeding device along the Y-axis direction, and the cutting device moves along the X-axis direction (currently, drive belt is usually used to drive the cutting device to move). The paper-plastic bag material is cut, and the paper-plastic bag cut out is driven by belts of the dual-belt conveying mechanism to enter the sealing device along the X-axis direction to be sealed. A series of actions of cutting and sealing the paper-plastic bag may be realized through the integrated paper-plastic bag cutting and sealing machine.
However, the above-mentioned integrated paper-plastic bag cutting and sealing machine may have the following defects during use.
Currently, since the paper-plastic bags required to be sealed are usually coded on the outside of the sealing position, the distance between the sealing position and the edge of the paper-plastic bag is generally 1 to 4 cm, and the position of the cutting knife in the cutting device is relatively close to the outside. However, the distance between the sealing position and the edge of the paper-plastic bag is obviously too large for the paper-plastic bag that is unnecessary to be coded on the outside of the sealing line, so that a large amount of paper-plastic bag material is wasted during the cutting process of the paper-plastic bag. However, since the position of the cutting device in the traditional integrated paper-plastic bag cutting and sealing machine is fixed, it is difficult to adjust the position of the cutting knife to reduce the distance between the sealing position and the edge of the paper-plastic bag.